Rapture
"With floundering sensations that burn unhesitatingly, uninhibited emotions cause an inferno, Before his presence alone, their simple glance smolders into a decadent fever" - Verse 10, Rapture Jon Alba CODE NAME: Rapture ''"'The Almighty Aegis Against Lunacy"'' is a member of The Nameless 30, and was listed as a member of the Phoenix Force. He is also known as '''The One True Player He is currently ranked VII and remains an active member of Absolute-X. A bit rare when it comes to attendance. He is the resident Pimp Lord serving as the catalyst for the fuccboi movement. He stars in various movies such as Mark of the Fuccboi , Grave Encounters and Ancient Aliens. Personality Rapture is an interesting case. An unassuming boy in class, he is a one of the org's highest players. He is known for getting his target with extreme precision. He can be irritated easily though as he is stuck with a certain Tardzan. His annoyance causes laughter in the group. Even though this happens, he manages to score is a known womanizer. Burat and Randy, he is indeed unassuming. Role For quite a long time he served as a the first defense against the paranormal and its lead poison. He was able to stop a massive outbreak of aids through his efforts. In the 4th age, he along with Enigma and Puerile lead an investigation into the paranormal. He was the renowned specialist in that particular field, whose contributions allowed the Ancient Aliens crew to decipher the vague clues left behind by the marshmallow man. Through their collective efforts, they were able to create a documentary about ancient aliens and warn the general public of that phenomena. History In the first age, Rapture was recruited by Furtive and Masquerade. He was quiet at first but undoubtedly responsive to Project-X. Entropy noticed and sent his first two recruits after him. It took a bit longer than expected but it happened. Relationships Ascendance Although they are polar opposites, they strongly connected with their shared experiences with Fabulous HooHa. He was quickly taken in by Ascendance and accepted by they original 8 immediately. Labyrinthine After the events of the Omega Era, Labyrinthine and Rapture found their way to the Bewitcher's School of the Eagle. Kennedy himself is busy all the time though still tries to make time for Jon. Jon however likes to keep himself busy and would avoid Kennedy so that he may score. Puerile They work hand in hand in a particular combat oriented league, working cohesively to carry inept teammates. Enigma Enigma knew he had found the perfect star in Jon. Ancient aliens was his masterpiece but it was Jon's personal tragedy, an Inferno where he was Vergil and Jack was Dante. and Yoo-jin was burning in hell for being a closet koreaboo Chicks There are two kinds of chicks when it comes to Rapture: those who love him and those who WILL love him. Paranormal Entity Even this otherworldly marshmallow man is drawn by Rapture. Rapture greatly despises this though. Nevertheless he is the utmost specialist when it concerns this being from the 3DS dimension as seen in Grave Encounters and Ancient Aliens. Abilities Lead Immunity Rapture is immune to lead poisoning and comes to direct contact with it on a daily basis. This upsets him however, and leaves behind a massive frown on his face. Salt Resistance While not as potent as his resistance to Lead poisoning, he does bare a minor immunity for salt. A necessary skill for participating in certain leagues. Libido The Allure technique of Ascendance is but a shadow in comparison to Rapture's Libido. He does not attract women with this ability. No. He commands legions and makes certain garments of clothing drop with relative ease. He takes his targets to a place he likes to call the Rapture Zone. It is the absolute wayside of the way of the hermit, and its adverse effects may prove to lure others. Weakness "Fooled you, Rapture has no weakness, he's an invincible motherfucker yo!" - Archer So they say that he is invulnerable, except to the absolution of the hermit. It is prophesied that the Pimp Lord would fall to The Last who dares restore the Way of the Hermit. '' Seriously though PTSD Though he is the leading specialist in the paranormal, it does not come without consequences. A certain marshmallow man has taken a liking to him, saying "At least I have Jon". It is unknown if Jon has truly broken free from this entity trying to claim him Sausage Party Jon get tremendously bored by these, heck a 50/50 split would already turn him sour. As such he often ignores the other nameless 30 members when he makes his moves, to keep himself in the Rapture Zone. ''Quotes * "Hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy, hoy" * "Wala ba silang pambayad sa SOGO?" * "I may not play sports, but I'm da real playa!" * "It's Iron Man!"